The Chronicles of Harry Potter
by crazy-for-a-gemo-kid
Summary: Based on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone by J.K. Rowling & The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis. What happens when two classic books come together? They form one crazy, wild, awesome rollercoaster adventure.


The Chronicles of Harry Potter: The Bird, the Wizard and the Cupboard.

Based on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling & The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis

Dudley was being a jerk, what a surprise. He was trying to pelt Harry with decorative stones of his mothers he had found in the hall closet. Harry had locked himself in the washroom and after fifteen minutes of contemplation, wriggled out the tiny window above the tub. He landed with a thud on a root of a tree and crawled on all fours to a small overgrown garden on the side of the house. Ever since Dudley's remote controlled monster truck pummeled the flora to kingdom come, ivy had grown during the absence of the flowers. Aunt Petunia had given up trying to tend them after that, but it was a futile attempt, because of the fact that they only received sunlight for a few hours in the day. This was the prime opportunity for Harry to venture over to his palace of solitude among the tangled mess of ivy. He laid down in the tangled mess of foliage and inhaled the cool, moist air. He found a ladybug on a leaf and picked it up.

'_Hmm, seven spots, I always liked the number 7.'_ He thought. Harry lifted his finger and blew so that his breath caught its wings and it buzzed away. _'That ladybug probably has a more exciting life than I do.'_ Harry thought glumly.

"POTTER!" Dudley then came waddling around the house on his short, squat legs. Harry quickly scrambled out of his hiding zone so Dudley wouldn't find it. _'Wow, this must be a record. It only took him 45 minuets to realize I was hiding.'_ Harry chuckled to himself.

"Ah, there you are Potter," Dudley said pompously "_I_ have just received my first Smelting's Stick and would like to test it."

He held a thick, bumpy stick like a baseball bat and was readying himself to swing. He turned his over inflated body and brought the stick around by Harry's feet, but Harry jumped. As soon as he had jumped, Dudley brought the stick back around and swung for Harry's head. But he was too quick and ducked.

"DINNER!" Aunt Petunia stuck her giraffe neck out a window and called for them to come in. Harry took the split second that Dudley was re-setting his arms to take off for the front door. Before he entered, Harry ran his fingers through his untidy black hair and caught his breath. His hand settled on the lightning bolt scar that had been so mysteriously acquired in a car crash that killed his parents. It had been prickling and stinging a lot lately He sighed, then opened the front door and went inside.

As Harry ate, Uncle Vernon began on a long rant as he fastened his jacket around his vast chest. "Mr. And Mrs. Mason will be coming over for tonight, and since Mrs. Figg broke her leg and there is no sitter available, you will stay here. If I hear a single sound out of you, there will be no meals for a week, and you will be locked in your cupboard for a month. Am I clear?"

"Unavoidably, sir" Harry said in mock respect

"And watch your _tone_ boy." He added as he slammed the kitchen door in Harry's face.

'_Blah, blah blah words words I don't care. And so begins another night of boredom'._ Harry thought. He shuffled down the hall to his tiny door which led to his itty bitty living space and settled on his bed with his new book, _The Life of King Arthur._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was snoring serenely as his new _Arthur_ book bobbed up and down on his chest. Soon after he had read about how Arthur had pulled Excalibur from the stone Harry had fallen asleep.

"Really….I'm…leaving the Dursley's?" he mumbled in his sleep

_shuffle shuffle rumbley shuffle_

"Yes…I can leave now…..no…hmm…….problem"

_bang rustle shuffle_

"huh umm ahh…" Harry unstuck his eyelids and closed his book

_shuffle rustle rumble_

"What the?"


End file.
